Royal Connections
by The 8 elements
Summary: Harry Potter had believed for all of his life that he was just that, Harry Potter. But what if he wasn't even that. The question, if he is not a Potter, then what is he?
1. Testing Harry

**Hello everyone, I know that I haven't done much in the last year or two, so I am trying to get back into the grove of it.**

**So I am going to be uploading/updating stories that I have wanted to publish for a while, there are a few chapters to most of the stories so I want to get them up now to try and get myself back into the swing of things.**

**And so, please enjoy Royal Connections**

**Please rate and review, let me know what you think**

* * *

**Royal Connections**

**Chapter 1: Testing Harry**

"BOY!"

Harry Potter bolted upright on his bed as he heard his Uncle Vernon yell up the stairs for him, for what reason, he did not know.

It had been like this all summer so far, the only positive thing to happen since school let out was his godfather , Sirius Black, was no longer a wanted man.

After the horrible ending to the Tri-Wizard tournament, in which he was an unwilling contestant, he had been kidnapped with his fellow champion, Cedric Diggory, and taken to a graveyard in which Harry was forced to participate in a ritual in which Lord Voldemort had returned.

Thankfully, Cedric had managed to hide himself before he could be attacked, or killed, and helped Harry fight of the death eaters and escape the graveyard.

It was by chance that Cedric's father was in the company of Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law enforcement, that night. Before Fudge could even attempt to cover anything up like the year before, Amelia had quickly set to work and got a few surprises along the way. Such as the fact that Sirius was an innocent man, Peter Pettigrew was still alive and helped to bring Voldemort back to a human body. There was quite the surprise when Professor Moody had tried to curse Harry, and later turned out to be a death eater, supposedly dead for over 10 years, that had been polyjuiced as Moody for the whole school year.

One thing had led to an other, and Sirius had been declared innocent, as well as a arrest warrant issued for the now declared alive Pettigrew.

Sirius was just having to sort everything else out with Madam Bones throughout the summer, as well as attending some trials of death eaters that had been arrested, who had previously claimed to be under the imperious curse, but where curiously present at the graveyard.

Snapping out of his musings, he stood up from his bed and made his way down to the living room, since Vernon was not at the bottom of the stairs like Harry expected.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked as he walked into the living room, and promptly froze at what he saw.

All three of the Dursleys were cowering on the main sofa, trying their best to avoid the only other person in the room.

Sirius was currently standing by the fireplace, twirling his wand in his hand and letting out the occasional spark, making the Dursleys flinch every time he did so.

"Hey Pup, wonderful to see you. Hope you don't me dropping by this late," he spoke whilst walking towards the young man.

Harry just chuckled and embraced his godfather in the form of a bear hug, getting one in return.

"Don't worry about it Sirius, it was starting to get boring around here anyway," he replied.

He had to chuckle when Vernon guffawed at what he had said. Apparently, he liked his life to be boring.

"Oh I can believe that, but on to other business, since I actually have a reason for being here tonight," Sirius explained, sounding, funnily enough, very serious.

"Really? Nothing bad, I hope," he joked.

Sirius gave a little chuckle at the comment.

"No, nothing like that, but we do need to talk about. Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Looking at his still cowering relatives, he figured he would cut them a break.

And so, Harry led Sirius upstairs and into his bedroom, feeling slightly embarrassed at the condition of the place.

If Sirius was upset at the state of the room, he didn't make any comment about it.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk Sirius?" Harry asked as they both sat down on the bed.

"Well firstly, have you heard your parents will yet? I know that it would most likely to have been shown to you when you first met with your account manager," Sirius began.

Harry actually looked surprised, he had no idea what Sirius was talking about.

"Their will? I didn't know they had a will, I didn't even know I had an account manager," he replied.

"That no good, back stabbing, two-timing gobshite!" Sirius yelled at the top if voice as he jumped up from his seat and started pacing the bedroom.

"Whoa, calm down Sirius. Who are you even talking about?"

"I am talking about Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore!"

Harry of course did not know what to think, he was being told by his godfather that Albus Dumbledore, a man that he looked up to as a kindly grandfather, was somehow responsible for Harry not having heard about his parents will and other bits of important information.

"But, why do you think it is Dumbledore's fault?"

Sirius had to pause in his pacing.

"Because when I was cleared, I was granted back guardianship of you. However, when I checked who was your previous guardian, especially your magical guardian, I was told that Dumbledore was awarded guardianship of you. That is how I know, not think, that it is his fault. If you don't even know about their will, I bet you don't even know a thing about your family fortune?" He quickly asked.

Harry just numbly shook his head.

"Well that is going to change, pack all of your stuff and quickly, we have an appointment to keep."

Harry just numbly went along with what Sirius told him to do, having to many thoughts on his mind to do anything else. Packing up all of his belongings, and sending Hedwig off to hunt and find him later, Sirius shrunk his trunk and gave it to Harry to put in his pocket, he apperated over to a street corner not far from Gringotts.

Harry, of course, ended up falling arse over tits. And Sirius, he just laughed at the misfortune of Harry's luck.

"Knock it off Sirius," Harry grumbled, standing up quickly and brushing all of the dirt off his clothes.

Once Harry was somewhat presentable, the two made their way over to Gringotts, stopping briefly to give a small bow to the goblins guards at the door before continuing inside. It was not very busy at the bank, so after taking a quick look around the lobby, the pair made their way over to the nearest teller and waited for the goblin to finish his work.

Looking up to see two wizards waiting, the goblin was pleasantly surprised that they were not throwing demands about like the majority of the purebloods.

"Good evening gentlemen, how can Gringotts assist you this night?"

"Good evening teller, may your profits be ever increasing. We have an appointment with the Black account manager Stoneblade," Sirius greeted, giving the goblin the respect that was quite richly deserved.

The goblin looked at the master scroll that all tellers had, and confirmed the appointment with said manager.

"Follow me please, lord Black," the teller spoke as he hoped down from his desk and led the two down one of the corridors that contained the offices to the more important family accounts in the bank. The two were led to one of the doors, with the name plate 'Stoneblade' engraved on a gold plate.

With a quick knock on the door, a deep voice called out 'Enter' and the teller quickly opened the door.

"Lord Black and company are here for their appointment Manager Stoneblade," the teller informed Stoneblade, before leaving to go back to his own work.

Stoneblade, indicated for the two wizards to take their seats.

"Good evening lord Black, I assume you have come tonight for Mr Potter to take the inheritance test as previously discussed?" Stoneblade questioned and getting right to the point. Time is money after all.

"Yes, that is correct. I would also like to find out the results of the audits that I requested, if it would not be too much trouble," Sirius requested.

"Of course Lord Black. Mr Potter, if you would bear with myself for just one moment, will begin the test and discover all of what you are entitled to," Stoneblade informed the young man.

"Not at all sir," Harry replied.

The test was very simple, the goblin brought over to the desk silver bowl covered in runes and a small dagger that was to be used for the test. Having explained to Harry what he needed to do, the teen held his hand over the bowl and allowed the goblin to slash his palm open. Harry flinched at the initial feeling, but Stoneblade thankfully healed the cut once enough blood had collected in the bowl.

Stoneblade placed a quill into the bowl and waved his hand over the bowl, activated the runes. The quill took on a life of its own, raising from the bowl and placing the tip of the quill on some provided parchment. Using the blood as ink, the quill began writing the entire Potter lineage and what Harry would set to inherit.

It would take a while for the test to be completed, so Stoneblade set to going through the audit results from the Potter family vault and Harry's trust vault.

The trust vault had been doing well, although there were several times that it appeared that someone else had accessed his trust vault at a time that Harry himself would not have been able to even come to the bank. The parchment with the relevant information was set aside to look at more thoroughly later.

When it came to the parchments regarding the family vault there was many more discrepancies, that had been recorded all the way back to November 1981.

They would have looked a little deeper into the discrepancies, but the quill had finished writing and had dropped to the desk.

"Right then Mr Potter, let us see what Gringotts can do for you today shall we?" Stoneblade gave a toothy smile as he picked up the parchment ad began to read through the Potter lineage.

"It's not going to be a lot," Harry mumbled.

"You would be surprised pup, the Potter family goes back further than the Black family. I remember James showing me a copy of his family tree one time, and it went all the way back to when the Romans invaded Britain, so a good 2000 odd years," Sirius casually commented.

Harry looked at the man in shock, to know that his family dated back all the way to the Roman occupation if Britain. But then he felt upset and angry, nobody had seen fit to inform him of any of this.

"How come I am only just hearing about this? I have a right to know about my family and no bugger has seen fit to tell me anything about it!" He shouted at the end of his little rant, finally letting of his frustrations at the backwards society that was the wizarding world.

Sirius just looked as shocked as Harry at that information, he had thought someone had at least told him something about his family.

He went to say something to the angry teen , but Stoneblade, who silently watched the conversation between the two interrupted before Sirius could get started.

"I am afraid that while it is a very rich history for the Potters, it would not have been the complete truth," he explained.

Sirius and Harry sat frozen in their seats, not daring to move as they digested what the goblin had said.

Stoneblade silently handed the parchment he had been reading over to Harry, letting the teen see just exactly what he was talking about. Harry slowly took the offered parchment, shaking slightly, almost afraid to see what it said. Slowly taking a deep breath, he began to read through his family history and promptly froze.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry almost didn't hear the question, his body was numb, his mind had completely shattered.

There, written in his own blood was the words :

**Adopted Parents**

**James Potter 27th March 1960 - 31st October 1981**

**Lily Potter nee Evans 30th January - 31st October 1981**

**Biological Parents**

**Aknamkanon Sennen 3021 BCE - August 22nd 1989**

**Amara Sennen 3015 BCE - February 12th 1987**

**Siblings**

**Atemu Sennen 25th December 1976 - present day**

**Current Pharaoh of Egypt and Ruler of the Magical Realms**

It was just too much to take in.

He fainted.

* * *

**That is the first chapter, hope it is alright. Please let me know what you all think**

**Further chapters to follow.**

**And more stories to come as well**

**Good day**


	2. Family Reunion?

**Good day my loyal readers**

**Since the first chapter proved to be so popular, I thought, what the hell, here be chapter 2**

**Like I have said before, I am writing all of this lot to get back in the grove for Crippled love**

**Thank you for the reviews and following so quickly, I really appreciate it**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion?**

Harry didn't know how long he had been out, hopefully not too long, as the last thing he remembered was sitting in his seat looking over his family tree, and he was now laying on the floor with Sirius hovering over him with a look of worry on his face.

"Harry? Harry, look at me," Sirius asked, gently gaining the attention.

He didn't want Harry to get scared and go into shock.

Although he probably would have got more of a reaction than he was getting right now, because Harry was paying very little attention to him right now.

He had a family, a family that was still out there in the world that were wondering whatever happened to the little baby that he was at the time, where he was, what condition he was in, was he being looked after, would they ever be able to find him?

With those thoughts in his head, his body shot up as fast as it could go, just barely missing a head on collision with Sirius.

"Whoa, slow down kid. You just fainted, you don't want to push your limits do you?" Sirius told the teen. He ended up having to help Harry back to his seat as the teen was proving to be uncooperative, almost to the point that Sirius was tempted to knock him out again just so he would stop struggling against him.

"Why? Why? Why did this happen? How did it happen?" Harry questioned, but to no one in particular.

He was in too much of a dazed state to fully comprehend what was happening and what was going to happen.

"Why this happened my lord," Stoneblade began, making the two humans jump a little, being so caught up in their talk that they completely forgot about the goblin being in the room.

"Is something that we are unable to tell you about. How it happened, however, we may be able to determine," he explained.

"How?" Harry asked.

He didn't want to sound desperate at the moment, but after everything that he had been told since entering this office and the fact that his entire life was practically a lie, he could probably be excused for his actions considering the situation.

"Well Lord Potter, from what we have been to gather with the research we have conducted, you were kidnapped from your family home shortly after you were born and then left on the doorstep of Potter Manor not too long after your original disappearance. We have some suspicion on who the kidnapper is, but we will need time to confirm the identity before we can take further action," Stoneblade explained.

"Is there anything that could be done quickly?" Harry begged.

He had realised that he probably sounded just a little bit pathetic, maybe a smidgen bit childish but who could blame him.

Stoneblade knew for a fact that they were limited on what they could in a small amount of time, in fact there was next to nothing that could be accomplished within the next few hours.

"I am afraid there is very little we can do at the moment my lord, not until we cam gather more information with our investigations. Until then, it shall remain a waiting game."

It was plain to see the disappointment that Harry was feeling at that point in time, and could anyone blame him? Years of believing that he was the last of his family, forced to live with people who thought him as a stain upon their perfect lives, then being dragged into a world were he was there saviour one minute and then a complete lunatic that should be locked up the next minute.

All the young man had ever wanted was to be accepted by people, both friends and family, for who he is and not someone that was to bare the burden of the world on his shoulders.

Truth be told, some people were born with a royal flush and would sore to the top of society.

Harry, quite rightly, thought that he had been dealt a bunch of junk and was heading up shits creek without a paddle.

"Well, thank you anyway. Can't expect miracles can I?" He asked in what was meant to be a comical tone, but failing all the same.

"Do not worry my lord, Gringotts shall be doing what we can to complete all investigations as quickly as possible. Until such a time comes, I can offer a small piece of comfort for the time being," Stoneblade offered the distraught teen.

Although Sirius had remained quiet for a while now, his attention was now firmly upon the goblin, as was Harry's.

"What is it that you could offer?" He asked on Harry's behalf.

It was the first time that Sirius could ever say that he saw a Goblin smile gently at a human customer in their bank.

"What I can offer my lord, is the use of my office for when your family arrives to meet you. I sent a quick memo out whilst you were unconscious, and I expect them to arrive before the bank closes for the day," Stoneblade explained.

It was a very good idea that Harry was sitting down at the time.

He might have have ended up on the floor again

* * *

**Royal Palace, Khemet, Royal court meeting ****room**

"Are you sure that the information is correct Mahad?"

The royal palace of Khemet was quite rightly considered a work of art, originally built over 5,000 years ago during the times of the old pharaohs, it had been maintained throughout the centuries by the greatest of stone masons and sorcerers to keep its natural beauty.

It was now the home of Pharaoh Atemu Sennen, the oldest son of the former pharaoh Aknamkanon.

Atemu was currently in a meeting with his royal court and discussing a situation that was beginning to become a concern for the pharaoh.

Mahad, the man that Atemu had addressed and the chief of palace security, had been given to him by one of his men posted by the borders of Egypt.

"I am afraid so my Pharaoh. This group of wizards has been seen coming and going for over 1 moon cycle, and they have been very consistent with the appearances and what my men believe to be attempting to gather information," Mahad explained from the seat his was in at the table.

At the head of the table, sitting in a golden, ornate throne like chair, was Atemu.

To his immediate right was his uncle and chief spy master, priest Aknadin. The keeper of the Millenium Eye.

On Aknadin's right was Mahad, the keeper of the Millenium Ring.

To the right of Mahad was Priest Karim, head of the Palace finances and trading with foreign countries. He was the keeper of the Millenium Scales.

At the top of the table and to the immediate left of Atemu was his cousin and High priest to the royal court, Priest Seth. He was the keeper of The Millenium Rod.

To the left of Seth was the only woman of the royal court, Priestess Isis, the chief Royal physician and Royal Seer. She was the keeper of the Millenium Neckless.

And finally, the last member of the royal court, sitting to the left of Isis was Priest Shada, the official record keeper and law giver of the Royal court. He was the keeper of the Millenium key.

Atemu was becoming concerned about these foreign wizards. The report he was reading from one of the soldiers Mahad had posted at the country borders, and what he had seen and heard thus from from the wizards, English wizards he noticed.

The last time there had been English wizards in Egypt was in 1979, a group of English pureblooded had come to seek information about the Millenium items, and then attempting to purchase said items.

His father, who was Pharaoh at the time, was not impressed when the wizards, when granted permission to a meeting in the palace, wanted to buy the Millenium Puzzle from his farther for quite a large amount of gold and would not leave until they struck a deal.

After several hours of negotiating on their part, and numerous refusals from his farther, ended when the wizards were furious at Aknamkanon and had attempted to attack and steal the Puzzle with deadly force.

Needless to say that they were quickly subdued, given trial and executed for the attempted assassination of a member of the Royal family.

This time they were back, and once again trying to gather information. It was more than likely that they would be attempting to have a meeting soon with him just like their predecessors did with his farther.

"We will need to prepare for any potential encounters. I will not risk a repeat of 1979," Atemu commanded.

He was greeted with mummers of agreements from the council, Aknadin was the loudest of the group as he remembered what happened at that faithful meeting and would be making sure that there would be No Chance of a repeat.

"Do not worry my Pharaoh, I already have my little birds out and listening to everything there is to know about this group. With the assistance from Mahad and his soldiers, they will most certainly not even make it past the first task or the Duat should they attempt anything," Aknadin informed his king.

Atemu nodded in agreement with the measures that his uncle was taking. Being the last official parental figure that he had left, it was very refreshing to have a man of such experience there for him to fall back on for advice when he needed it.

"Isis, is there anything you have been able to see regarding these wizards?" Atemu asked the woman.

Said Priestess had already closed her eyes, her hands now caressing the Millenium Neckless as she was breathing very deeply. Shada, who was right next to Isis, already had a quill out with some papyrus to write down anything that Isis was Seeing.

Her eyes snapped open and were now glowing in pure magic, a sign of a true vision.

"The gods have spoken, the deities are in agreement. Within 12 cycles of the moon, a war shall erupt unless action is taken. Warriors of the snake behind the skulls shall bring forth nothing but destruction. The Snake shall seek to destroy the child of the sky, he operates within the domain of the moon. While the sheep with scatter among the lands, the child of the sky shall face his divine trial of the gods. Should he fail, the world shall be destroyed, if he prevails, the lands Shall once again prosper as the lands of The Old Kings."

With the last word spoken, Isis was released form her trance and was now sucking in the air that she needed after being one with her inner self for such a period of time.

Seth was by her side making sure that she wouldn't collapse on her self. Atemu was almost out of his seat in concern over the woman. Aknadin, Mahad, Karim and Shada Were all looking on in concern at the woman.

All Egyptians knew that being connected to your magical core as well as your inner self was not something to be taken lightly. While the magical core of a person was powerful in itself if you truly connected to it, if you joined your core to your inner self at the same time, the power was something that only the most highly trained of people would be able to control.

It had happened several times through Egyptian history, the last one to almost lose control was a young peasant girl whose inner self was that of a very powerful dragon. It was thanks to the care and support of Seth that the young woman did not die and was now living at the palace with Seth, both of them perusing a romantic relationship with each other.

"Are you well enough to continue here today Isis?" Atemu asked her as She Was now back to breathing normally, giving a small nod of thanks to Seth for his support.

"I am well my Pharaoh, the gods have blessed my magic today. I shall be fine to carry on today," she replied.

All the court were preparing to continue the meeting when a servant quickly entered the room, carrying in their hand a rolled up parchment with them.

"Begging your pardon my Pharaoh, but an urgent message was delivered by falcon and requires your immediate attention," the servant explained with a bow to their monarch.

"Thank you for your quick work in bringing this message. Do you know where the message hails from?" Atemu questioned as he took the parchment.

"The falcon was one that would be used by the magical bank of the United Kingdom my Pharaoh."

Atemu gave a nod and silently dismissed the servant as he opened the parchment and taking note of who it was from.

Axe Lord Ragnarok of Gringotts, Ruler of the Goblin nation and chief executive officer of the bank.

_Greetings Pharaoh, _

_May Ra have blessed you with eternal bravery and valour in your dealings._

_Distressing news has reached Gringotts today with the Results of a blood test performed on one of our customers._

_Senior Manager Stoneblade, manager to the vaults and dealings of the Potter family of the bank, and one of the most prestigious clients of the bank, sent a very urgent missive today concerning the results of a blood test performed on the last remaining member of the Potter family, Harry Potter._

_It Was through the Results of this blood test that revealed that the young Potter heir was blood adopted into the family, and was of a great, and most shocking discovery, that the blood test identified Mr Potter heir as Amun Ra Sennen I, the second born child of Pharaoh Aknamkanon and younger brother to your highness, missing for 14 years._

_We are greatly disturbed to the circumstances of how the second in line to the throne of Egypt ended up here within out jurisdiction, however a full investigation is currently being carried out on everything that Gringotts can acquire to find the person responsible._

_His highness Amun Ra is currently still in meeting with Senior Manager Stoneblade, and will be continuing to do so for the rest of the sunlight hours. _

_Gringotts graciously offers your highness the facilities to meet with the prince within the building of Gringotts._

_Fare well to you my Pharaoh and may the gods bestow upon you much riches and great success in your ventures,_

_Axe Lord Ragnarok II, Ruler of the Goblin Nation_

Much emotion went across the face of Atemu as he read the message from Gringotts, however as he continued to read, his eyes continued to grow wider and wider until the could go no further.

The royal court was beginning to worry what was causing such distress to their king.

But with what happened next, neither the court nor Atemu could truly know at the time, Atemu emulated his brother with exactly the same actions he took within the bank.

He too, much like Amun Ra, blacked out and fainted.

* * *

**And there we have it, chapter two of Royal Connections**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed and favourited this story in the short time that it has existed on the internet.**

**While I may be slow with the updates on all of my stories, I am thankful to the loyal readers who take the time to read the creations that was created within my mind.**

**Thank you, please give a rate and review, let me know what you think and enjoy.**

**The 8 Elements**


End file.
